This invention relates generally to a novelty squeeze flashlight having a deformable body in the shape of a novelty character. More specifically, this invention relates to a relatively simple and easily operated squeeze flashlight having a compact battery case supporting one or more button cell batteries.
Squeeze flashlights of the type having a manually deformable outer housing are generally known in the art, wherein squeeze deformation of a selected portion of the housing is effective to manipulate circuit components in order to energize a battery powered lamp. Such flashlights have been designed in various sizes and shapes for use with standard flashlight batteries and lamp components. In some cases, the deformable body has been provided with a novelty character shape as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,772. In this regard, prior squeeze flashlights have commonly used elongated batteries such as "AA" or "AAA" size batteries, wherein the specific battery used has a major influence on the overall size and shape of the deformable flashlight body. Moreover, common batteries of this general type have a relatively limited service life, wherein the deformable body is normally designed for occasional opening to permit battery removal and replacement.
In recent years, advancements in battery technology have led to the development of relatively small, so-called button cell batteries which have a relatively long service life and are commonly used in watches, calculators, and other compact electronic devices.
The present invention is directed to an improved squeeze flashlight of the type having a deformable outer body in the shape of a novelty character, in combination with an internal flashlight unit adapted for receiving and supporting one or more button cell batteries.